shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page
﻿Vol. 1. mentions::Mount Carroll Seminary, Carroll Cocuty, Illinois, January, 1869. No. 1. *: aj!^.; ilOCNT CARROLL, ILLINOIS. i ,T A N U A iTyT 1809.1 THE OREADS' SOf-IG. Willi the opening o f I lie Xmt Y<*»r, *p j ' iuuf Hip fiist number of the Oread. It vrill j , l>e nghcat of fixlorn pnge<<, published jnonfti ' It, untier Ihe direction ol tho menAier* of the mentions::Oread Society, ami its columns wijl hi; ] open to contribution* not only from tlie1 present cl.i»s of gtudent*. but Irom £11 eh orj the Corniei pupil." *8 ui»v choose to communicate with us.1 While nur prominent th'Htpn I is the iutrllcctnal Impruveniciit ol the pupil*, : our aim slmll iHffl) be tq furtrit-h profitable »nd eutertaining reading muter for all. j TERMS OF 8UDSCIUrTIOX : Single Cop)', one year, $1,25. RaTM (IT AnTEBTIStXG IN Til* lV«KiI) : ve linen make otic i I Mo. 2 wo. f vo. # Ho. 1 tb ! 1 .y- .-. *•> M» <,IH| 0,IK) Jlt.TlO 18,00 i u fis.im i “ .'.J'l 8,10 ll.UO 1S.uO «■.<>>, 4 “ sm'io ia,(i*> ih.(Xi sn.yit r.non t " ................ 1 •' DiajinV fUrer linfet I.emli bf%nljr to the night,— Apoll*) (fntje :— . The Pl^iM■»# In her train, Tiitir borrowed 1'i^ht retain, An3 rlioujli tfiy Moon maj wane, Thuv *till sfiine on,. PncVi wqqU we Oretl* l>e,— • From wane and change free, Still *trining oo. ,. To g«*at«r limits wp rifltl, (hn>iiour or quilt* coi-cfrtUd, \W will the fiMd When ther are gdne* O’er mountain top* w« tot*. And tlrougli eaeii prove, 'Vn*re nmre *if‘ga. The warblvr* le*»d t.ur sonp, wt* tlitfir «tr.tiu8 prolong ; lu edio^ii *we«t s-trou*:. Tin* wrUin r nt*. K. wonjd be sufficient. Three must lie an ovordys^. V.’lmt makes j rot*'look *osol>er, Aunt Em ?” j T“I was thinking of your remark. What is uu ‘old maid,’ j Currie ?” “Au .old maid ! 1 had a couh position on that subject once • upon a time, so feel thoroughly ! posted and Carrie resumed her j mending and cuuiuicnoed her do-i scription. “An old maid,’’ she said, “is, ac-1 cording to Xiitnral History, of the i pen lie, felis (ouly in (finpMition, j auntio, so don't look crtiss.) She j is not yonng, itor is ktic over old [»—ufV'uyt twdiity-tjvc, ‘1’amily "Arrnt Em's" Experiences. ‘Tlie l*ov ims tlioi •Ko'-^rd’ ‘to tlie cunfrnry » tall, oi <> :5,u0ila'.l you not l^ter l.rinsr it in?4‘° 1,se ^‘miliar quotation, Tinted Card* of fire lines or tas ina*rt#•) 2.1,1m ji-'i.mi" per on that wet piitzzn, Cariffe. ,lut" ithstanding.’ hilie.j* t^U, or« M you‘ not hotter brinjj it in?’" ‘Hti,ine«» Directrtry” nt Five Dollar* [K»r ^ “It IS^P Wet t)e,* eX- School Yesr ; eneh «(J'r- »1.G gtnfv ” chant* *nd »hofikeeper< in the city run jet- i .. . r r..............c^ty onjpi **« »drertisinc billr»t re^uUr r»to.< hr their fouijiegt long drawn ont, scolding, locks as long" and thick as Xiwitipjie’fi (I believe she jva» wlmt they call adtaneed, when Softratds married her); side-curla and beitu-a^jhers (nil detsper^n- „ r........ ..... “J’ut it on a chair by the firi, due bin. pnTHhle in f.on kc. ! j , cmic klv_be- ' Jnm is tl,cir «tbtto); vhcdiS sadly All communioLr> ijiih ki>. ' KI.VAXCIAL Maxacer, fore you have finished ‘y^ir darn-Ill1 ,,c8j plmmxirs, and bkin, but Mocxt1c*Mou!"iTjiv>iii. ing I presume,” refilled },cr I don t knowwhat colorthat would .!/■ aiin^ 1 have were it not for lily-white. So j. “O, ther® is no hnrryual>oiit the m,Ic^ ^or personal apj>earance. Ui n o 3s Directo i-y * C. I-AHMKH, darning: if the basket is cmpfv ' Please hantl me the ball'of cot- Snrcl»»l »nd Mrhnnic.l fientlM.—Office on i . , *. ” . ,, . M.tket St., AUunt c«rrnii. in, o»r> 11 k on Saturday evening, mother is ten, auutic. An old maid is devo- Cj.nH.er,l'ts ,tVe. Ciiaigci ren-)n»- t(K) tliankliil to cme when I Jo it, 1 ted to cats (fellow-feeling).; 'green b>\«nd nil «">rk wmmrjKd Ir - . ^ " «■——— or how long it takes me. tea, hot and strong and dear; •*A SCOT Stj^L—I ti*ve no higher n»nie.n, Then you are helping mo so enutf, and ministers (the kind who THE icoTTlsu AMERICA*.’ joi'rxaL. * twuch, Aunt Em, .that I cant af- are always looking sweet, and who AX l.\'CKI.L£XT FAMILY 1’AlhR. ford to read.” have a chronic affection for kthe ^nt^inp im're^tinR »k. whe« fti i^iher.*; “What is thfr subject of the ‘sisters ‘Id the cliurch—unmarried hcotu^n, of Pure* in PontUn^, und 4 fnlli J * we»kiy i-mnnurt of Xr»« fmtn ev. rf t’ountr | storv tlris wsek ?” askre,'v-f .“Tlfree old maids 1'’ said Car- “O, what a fearful liolb ! This from i^e ijj.inh puhiiedio'K ><■*< | r:e lnn«rhhf«r .and lavmeelmen nnrtii.^r paper over the back ot a fliay. lUtaialng. I should tl^k •fiecimen Pubfched br A M STP.WART, l«f So. *7 Trtk Row, N'< « York. paper •Thri c i'4'. ■*e “Now fwr an old maid’s dis-